


Hot Glue Guns

by yawoozyalose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, hot gluing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: Jihoon poured a mint into his collection. The thought of that work being defiled in any way made him unreasonably angry. And then he met Mingyu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s another “Yawoozyalose Writes a Weird Fetish Involving Woozi” episode. Today’s episode is “Cumming on Figurines”.

When he was just starting his collection, Jihoon discovered “hot gluing”. At the time, the worth of his collection was relatively low. His amateurish ways led him to lower quality figures and cheap knock offs, so while he didn’t find the kink the least bit appealing he wasn’t totally put off by it.

Once his collection started gaining serious steam, he came to find the idea downright horrifying. He had poured a mint into his collection, learned to touch up minor damages to figurines and spent hours at a time in research finding genuine productions for great deals. The thought of that work being defiled in any way made him unreasonably angry.

And then he met Mingyu. At first they were anonymous correspondents, eventually able to recognize each other’s posts. Enough talk between them and they decided to exchange contact information. Months after that, they were comfortable enough to go on webcam.

Jihoon kept a separate room for the purpose of displaying his collection, but Mingyu was completely surrounded by figurines in his bedroom. Shelves and display cases were mounted in any feasibly occupiable space, no rhyme or reason to their placement. The layout was messy, a dozen figurines to a shelf, but oddly charming and exactly what Jihoon had expected of the man.

What was unexpected was how good looking Mingyu turned out to be. The moment the camera flickered on, Mingyu laughed sheepishly, raised his hands to cover his face but dropped them after a beat. “None of my online friends have seen my face before.”

Jihoon felt like he should’ve been intimidated, but once again found himself charmed. “I don’t believe for a goddamn second that you’re shy. I’m supposed to be the shy one.”

“I’m not shy in real life.” Mingyu sat back, visibly more relaxed. He flashed a small, brief smile. “It’s different online, though. I know who you are, but I also don’t. And I’ve told you some things I’ve never told any of my real life friends.”

“Nothing that shocked me, believe me,” Jihoon consoled. “I was a little nervous too, about showing my face.”

Mingyu perked at this. “Why?”

“Just never thought I was that good looking.” Jihoon shrugged.

“Are you kidding, Jihoon?” Mingyu shook his head. “You’re good looking, and I’m not just saying that.”

Mingyu was friendly, quick to grow comfortable around and it was smooth sailing for weeks after that until Jihoon happened upon what he thought was just an innocuous hot-gluing thread.

The opening image was a particularly rare and expensive figure from Mingyu’s favorite series, one Mingyu had boastfully brought on camera during a chat right after he received it. As far as Jihoon knew, there was no one else he’d seen in the community with that particular figure.

So he clicked the thread, scrolled through reposts of the opening poster’s ‘work’. Each figure was one he’d spotted in Mingyu’s collection. Mingyu was a hot-gluer, and what more was he was an avid one.

A famous one, too, if other poster’s support was any indication. One message read, “Great job as always, OP! You always have the best loads!” That poster attached a WebM of, which Jihoon couldn’t help but click. This time the dick came into view, and a hand that matched Mingyu’s skin color jerked himself off onto the figure until he came in thick spurts, coating the resin in a film of white.

There was some nausea to seeing such a beautiful figure treated like that, but what followed it was a thought that blipped in his mind. He wanted to see what Mingyu’s cum tasted like. He groaned when he realized he was starting to get hard, X’d out of the browser and dragged himself into the shower to reflect.

He had half a mind to bring it up, masquerading as a joke. He’d post the link to the webm with an attached message of “lol mingyu is this you?” when he really just needed to know for sure. At first, he decided he wasn’t until decided he couldn’t go without knowing After that, he just waited for the response. It didn’t take long. Jihoon received one in mere minutes.

Mingyu: uhhhh  
Jihoon: it is, isn’t it?  
Mingyu: lol this is embarrassing. Yeah, it’s me  
Jihoon: lol it’s alright

It wasn’t alright. Far far from it. Jihoon knew what Mingyu’s dick looked like. He knew what Mingyu’s cum looked like and he wanted it in his mouth.

Mingyu: so you like hot-glue too?

Uh oh.

Jihoon: Yeah.

He didn’t want to lie to Mingyu, but he much less wanted to tell the truth.

Jihoon: But I wouldn’t do it with my own figures.

Jihoon liked to think that salvaged some of his integrity.

Mingyu: It’s actually really safe. I was hesitant at first too.  
Mingyu: I don’t want to make this weird but  
Mingyu: I was actually just about to do another session before I noticed you messaged me  
Mingyu: do you want to watch?  
Mingyu: it’s okay if you don’t, won’t change anything between us

Holy hell what planet did Jihoon just land on.

Jihoon: Sure, I’ll watch.

His heart pounded in his chest when the video call request was sent. His mouse hovered over decline just for sanity’s sake, but he accepted with the decision not to send his own webcam feed. Mingyu’s webcam was tilted, obscuring his face but his crotch and lower portion of his torso was in view. He was already stripped, fully hard and cock a dark, angry red.

One of Mingyu’s hands popped in frame, positioning the figure on the desk. The out of frame hand had dipped in frame long enough for Jihoon to notice the DSLR camera. Once he stopped fiddling with the figure, he gripped the shaft of his cock and Jihoon heard the shutter of the DSLR.

This might have been the most bizarre thing Jihoon had ever witnessed in real time, though he was extremely aroused despite this. He palmed himself over his jeans while he watched Mingyu’s strokes.

“Jihoon?” Mingyu called, sounding distant.

Jihoon had forgotten he’d left his audio on. He just hoped he wasn’t breathing too loudly. 

“Can you turn on your webcam?” Jihoon didn’t miss the hitch in Mingyu’s tone.

Jihoon breathed in sharply. “Will it help?”

“It will if you’re doing what I think you’re doing.”

Jihoon couldn’t possibly say no to that. He angled his webcam so his face was out of view, pulled his prick out of his jeans and shared his webcam feed. For show, he gave it a few measured strokes. He’d never even sent a picture of his dick to anyone and here he was engaging in mutual webcam masturbation. Thrilling was the least of it. “You seeing everything okay?”

Instead of words, Mingyu responded with a sort of grunt that almost sounded like a “yeah”. More clicks of the shutter sounded, Mingyu’s hand gaining rhythm. 

It was a pity. Jihoon had sort of hoped he could see Mingyu’s face while they watched each other.

With a breathy shudder, Mingyu came and quickly followed it with more clicks of his camera. Based on the shutter sounds, he was shooting in burst to catch every detail of coming onto the figurine.

Jihoon urged himself, jerked a little harder and faster to force himself to finish shortly after Mingyu.

“Jesus Jihoon,” Mingyu whined. “We should've done that sooner.”

“You always used girl figurines,” Jihoon pointed out.

“Community prefers it that way,” Mingyu explained. He picked his figurine up, brought his face into the frame with another of his sheepish smiles. “Hey, I’ll be back. I just gotta clean her and get dressed.”

“Alright.” And Jihoon watched, stared at Mingyu’s ass as the other walked off. He left his station to clean himself up in the meantime. When he returned, Mingyu followed shortly after fully dressed and a smile sitting high on his cheeks.

“So, when are we meeting?”

Jihoon almost sputtered on his water. “You sure about meeting?”

“Yeah. Imagine having you over, setting you up with my camera and filming your first hot-gluing.”

Jihoon really imagined it as Mingyu jerking him off. The fact it was being framed as a hot gluing didn’t deter Jihoon any.

“If you insist,” Jihoon teased, trying to play it cool. “You live a way’s out though, I’d have to reserve time off from work.”

“Yeah, I get that. Let me know the days and I’ll make sure they’re cleared out for you.”

Six weeks later, Jihoon reserved two days off. Jihoon had even gone to the trouble of offering to book a hotel so he wouldn’t impose too much, but Mingyu insisted he could stay the night at his place. Jihoon didn’t know quite what to bring, so he stuck to the simple lube and condoms and one low end knock-off figurine he wouldn’t miss.

When he thought he stopped at the right apartment, he collected himself a moment before he knocked. A moment’s wait and Mingyu flung the door open and pulled Jihoon into a hug. Jihoon always suspected Mingyu was taller than him but he hadn’t figured the man was a giant, swallowing him in the embrace that Jihoon attempted to return with matched gusto.

“How was the trip?” Mingyu asked as he pulled back and stepped aside to gesture Jihoon in.

“Slept most of the way.” Jihoon got a good look at Mingyu’s apartment. His living area was just as cluttered with figurines as his bedroom had been. He asked if leaving his backpack by the door was acceptable, and Mingyu nodded.

They stood staring at each other in the doorway for a time.

“I can kiss you, right?” Mingyu asked exactly what Jihoon was thinking.

More than that, Jihoon thought. He only stepped in toward Mingyu and affirmed with an “Of course.”

Kissing wasn’t easy with their height difference. That was solved by moving onto the couch, tightly pressed side by side. That way, their mouths were almost at level. But Mingyu stopped him when they were getting too hot and bothered. “You ready to film?”

Jihoon had nearly forgotten they had planned to desecrate a figurine. What surprised him more was how not turned off he was. “You’re going to give me a hand with that, right?”

“Mm,” Mingyu moaned into a throaty laugh. He stood up, motioned Jihoon over to his bedroom where Jihoon got another angle of the clutter. Mingyu’s desk was large, cleared of figurines except one that stood in the middle. Beside her was Mingyu’s camera.

Jihoon wasn’t so camera shy when it was just Mingyu watching, but knowing he was about to have his dick posted online got him a little uneasy. Mingyu guided him to stand in front of the desk, standing front-to-back with Mingyu behind him with the camera poised above. His free hand delved between Jihoon’s thighs, heel of his palm massaging Jihoon’s cock in circles.

“The shot will be shaky,” Jihoon muttered just to break up the quiet.

Mingyu chuckled, kissed upwards along the back of Jihoon’s neck. He popped the button on Jihoon’s jeans, slid his hand in and gripped Jihoon bare.

“I’ve got lube in my backpack.” He nearly tripped on his words with Mingyu’s hand on him.

“No need.” Mingyu withdrew his hand, pulled a bottle out from behind his monitor.

That was convenient. Jihoon pushed his jeans down to his ankles, but left his boxers at his knees so he wouldn’t feel too naked while Mingyu was still fully clothed.

That’s when Mingyu started recording, just after he lubed his hand up and started jerking Jihoon off, teasing at spots behind the ear or the back of the neck with his mouth, bringing Jihoon to orgasm. Jihoon watched with a detached terror as he coated the figure, finding it easy to accept as he softened in Mingyu’s hot hand.

Mingyu got a few more angles of the figure before ending the recording and setting the camera down. “That was so hot.”

The other backed up enough, allowing Jihoon to turn for a proper kiss. Pulling back, Jihoon dragged his fingers along the imprint of Mingyu’s straining erection. He leaned up, pressed another quick peck on the lips. “Now let me return the favor.”

Mingyu’s grip on him tightened. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m just tired of writing normal porn.


End file.
